Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar
Weekenders and The Return of Jafar is an upcoming sequel to Sonic876's film Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin. It is planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive the near future, although it is planned to be shown on YouTube before any Weekenders Adventures film guest starring Iago as a good gus just to avoid Iago being a good guy in a Weekenders crossover film before this film. Plot The story opens with a band of robbers (along with Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, and Janet) arriving in their hideout with their latest spoils. Just as their incompetent leader, Abis Mal (Jason Alexander), decides to keep most of the gold and treasures for himself, much to the anger of his men, Aladdin (Scott Weinger) and Abu (Frank Welker) steal the treasures back and distribute most of it among the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin intends to give to Jasmine. Upon their arrival, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, WordGirl, Captain Huggy-Face, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, and The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy) to reconcilate with their old friends about what's been going on. At this point, Jasmine announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan (Val Bettin) intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) manages to dig himself and Jafar's (Jonathan Freeman) genie lamp out of the sand, into which the Genie had fired them. Jafar orders Iago to release him at once, only because Maleficent had already freed herself without his consent. But Iago, tired of being treated badly, throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to convince Aladdin that Jafar had forced him into his service by hypnosis, but Aladdin is not fooled and tries to capture him. While chasing Iago, Aladdin, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, WordGirl, Doraemon, Ms. Frizzle, Star, Twilight, and the others have a run-in with Abis Mal and some of his men plus Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, and Janet, but Iago, who is fed up with suffering from bad treatment yet again, interferes, saving Aladdin's life in the process. Now willing to give Iago a fair chance, Aladdin, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, WordGirl, Doraemon, Ms. Frizzle, Twilight, and their friends return with him to the palace, where they are greeted by Genie (Dan Castellaneta), along with Pip the Pirate Genie. That night, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room. The Sultan and Jasmine are furious, and Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Aladdin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help, though, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. Soon after their meeting, Abis Mal, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, and Janet manage to find Jafar's lamp. When Abis Mals rubs the lamp, Jafar is unleashed. As Jafar is a genie (technically an ifrit), he is bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Abis Mal's habitual incompetence. Jafar desires to be free so that he can get revenge on Aladdin, but needs Mal's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Jafar still asserts his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to Agrabah; Abis Mal willingly goes along with Jafar in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, Jafar reveals himself to Iago and forces him to play along with his plans. Aladdin, Tino, Tish, Jimmy, Heloise, Jake, Marina, WordGirl, Star, Marco, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ms. Frizzle, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and the Sultan depart to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they leave, Jafar and Sunset Shimmer confronts the Genie, Lor, Carver, Beezy, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Stormy, Captain Huggy-Face, Sneech, Big G, Tim, Phoebe, Keesha, Ralphie, Carlos, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Abu in the Palace gardens and shows his power, imprisoning the pair. Jafar tells Abis Mal, Darla, Dr. Facilier, Lucius, Victoria, Janet to come along with him and also tells Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to stay in the dungeon to make sure the prisoners don't escape. Skully and Pip fly away to warn Aladdin, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, Doraemon, and the others that Abis Mal is coming to get them. Then, Fluttershy states in Chomper's voice "I hope Tino, Jimmy, and the rest of them are okay." and Phoebe replies "I hope so, too, Elvis". Meanwhile, Aladdin has a talk with the Sultan that earns his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanks Iago, Skully and Pip come to warn him, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, Doraemon, and the gang, who are ambushed by Abis Mal and Jafar, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. Tino, Tish, Jimmy, Heloise, Jake, Marina, WordGirl, Star, Marco, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ms. Frizzle, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, alongside the Sultan are kidnapped and Aladdin gets thrown into the raging river. Jafar, however, spares his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: by splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he leaves fake evidence and masks himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin with the alleged murder of the Sultan, and Aladdin is thrown into the dungeon, to be executed by beheading come morning. In the dungeon, Jasmine, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, Doraemon, and the others berate Iago for betraying them, but their anger is quickly forgotten when Iago chooses to attempt to free Genie so he can save Aladdin. Iago succeeds just in time, and the Genie frees the others. Once free, Aladdin decides to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie tells Aladdin that, in order to destroy Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wishes him free. Iago chooses not to face Jafar, and the others let him go without blame on account of their new freedom. Jafar, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, Janet, and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's death, and Jafar asks Abis Mal to use his third wish to set him free, but Abis Mal hesitates, suspicious of Jafar's motives. During their argument, Aladdin, Tino, Jimmy, Jake, WordGirl, Doraemon, Ms. Frizzle, Star, Twilight, and the others try to steal the lamp, but are eventually discovered, and Jafar blows them out of the throne room into the palace garden. Abis Mal is caught on a tree branch, and the lamp falls to the ground. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Carpet, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, WordGirl, Captain Huggy-Face, Star, Marco, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, and The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy) engage Jafar, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, and Janet in combat while Jafar transforms himself into a genie but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, Jafar easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. But then, Jafar's indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. As Tino tries to grab Jafar’s lamp, Jafar spots him and grabs him. Sunset Shimmer tells him to make him join her. But he refuses, revealing that Mephiles wants him dead, and then throws Tino, and he gotten injured. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Lor, Jimmy, Jake, WordGirl, Star, Doraemon, Ms. Frizzle, Twilight, and their friends face a certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma. As Sunset Shimmer is about to hypnotize Tino to make him join her, the real Sunset Shimmer saves him by killing the clone.Thus Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust, Victoria makes a clean getaway on the horses, Jimmy launches Lucius back to where he came from, Tish swings Darla into the sky, Sue hits Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon right into the mud and she saves Noby from Facilier, by smashing his charm into the ground and he gets dragged back into the underworld, Star punches Ludo into the sky, and Sunset Shimmer tells Janet to leave her and Tino alone and go back to get lost. To the joy of all, Iago recovers from his injuries, since it is among a Genie's set of laws that he can't use his powers to kill. Sunset Shimmer kiss Tino to recover from his injuries, and she decides to join him and his friends. Then Sunset Shimmer became Tino’s girlfriend. Amidst the celebration, however, Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because first he wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she will join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. After the credits roll, we see Abis Mal still hanging on a tree branch asking "Does this mean I don't get my third wish?" Trivia *Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, WordGirl, Captain Huggy-Face, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer (clone), Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best, and Janet guest stars in this film. *The storyline ends in Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Sequel films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossover